Ronn Carroll
Ronn Carroll is an American actor. Biography Born James Ronald Smith, he made his stage debut in Oliver! in 1964 and television debut in 1979. Prominently a musical theatre performer, he would also portray Sergeant Tierney in the first two Friday the 13th films. He would also appear in such films as The Summer of Ben Tyler and The Producers, where he played "Stormtrooper Mel". Singing Carroll appeared in the ensemble of such musicals as Oliver! (in which he would later play Mr. Bumble), Carousel as well as originating roles in such minor shows as The Rink and Crazy For You. Carroll also appeared in the musical sequel The Best Little Whorehouse Goes Public, as well as originating the part of Baldy O'Shea in A Man of No Importance and singing as Uncle Schlemiel in the animated film Aaron's Magic Village. Film Aaron's Magic Village (1995) *A Credit to Chelm (contains solo lines) *The Wisest of the Wise (contains solo lines) *I'll Be Rich (solo) Stage Oliver! (1964) *Consider Yourself *Who Will Buy? *Finale Carousel (1965) *Blow High, Blow Low *June Is Bustin' Out All Over (Act I Finale) *This Was a Real Nice Clambake *There's Nothin' So Bad for a Woman *You'll Never Walk Alone (reprise) *Finale Annie, Get Your Gun (1966) Ensemble *Colonel Buffalo Bill *There's No Business Like Show Business *My Defenses Are Down *I'm an Indian, Too *I Got Sun in the Morning *There's No Business Like Show Business (reprise) Guys and Dolls (1968) *Fugue for Tinhorns (contains solo lines) *The Oldest Established (contains solo lines) *Guys and Dolls (duet) *Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat (contains solo lines) Man of La Mancha (1968) *I'm Only Thinking of Him (contains solo lines) *We're Only Thinking of Him (contains solo lines) *To Each His Dulcinea (solo) *Psalm (solo) *Finale Promises, Promises (1968) Mr. Dobitch *Where Can You Take a Girl? (contains solo lines) Mr. Kirkeby *Where Can You Take a Girl? (contains solo lines) Mr. Eichelberger (understudy) *Where Can You Take a Girl? (contains solo lines) Oliver! (1976) *Oliver! (contains solo lines) *I Shall Scream (duet) *Boy for Sale (solo) *That's Your Funeral (contains solo lines) *Oliver! (reprise)(duet) Finian's Rainbow (1977) *The Begat (contains solo lines) Let 'Em Eat Cake (1978) Peter Pan (1979) *Pirate Song *Hook's Tango *Hook's Tarantella *Captain Hook's Waltz Play Me a Country Song (1982)(originated the role) *Sing-A-Long (contains solo lines) The Rink (1984)(originated the role) Dino's Father *Not Enough Magic (contains solo lines) Mrs. Silvermann *What Happened to the Old Days? (contains solo lines) Follies (1985) The Knife (1987)(originated the role) Michael *At Least There Are Parties (contains solo lines) The Little Rascals (1987) Welcome to the Club (1988) Crazy For You (1992)(originated the role) *Finale The Best Little Whorehouse Goes Public (1994)(originated the role) *Down and Dirty (solo) How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (1995) *Been a Long Day (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Grand Old Ivy (duet) *Love From a Heart of Gold (duet) Steel Pier (1997)(originated the role) *A Powerful Thing (duet) The Human Comedy (1997) *Happy Anniversary (contains solo lines) *I Think The Kid Will Do (duet) *Cocoanut Cream Pie (duet) *The Fourth Telegram (duet) Oklahoma! (2002) *The Farmer and the Cowman *Oklahoma! (contains solo lines) A Man of No Importance (2002)(originated the role) *The Streets of Dublin A Wonderful Life (2005) *One of the Lucky Ones (duet) 70, Girls, 70 (2006) *Old Folks *Broadway, My Street *You and I, Love *70, Girls, 70 *Yes 1776 (2007) *The Lees of Old Virginia (contains solo lines) *But, Mr. Adams (contains solo lines) *He Plays the Violin (contains solo lines) *The Egg (contains solo lines) Gallery carrollbiggley.jpg|'J.B. Biggley' in How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying. carrollfranklin.jpg|'Benjamin Franklin' in 1776. Carroll, Ronn Carroll, Ronn